


Im Fahrstuhl

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: ;-), Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel und Boerne bleiben im Fahrstuhl stecken und nutzen die Zeit sinnvoll ...Noch eine Fahrstuhl-Fic. ;-)





	Im Fahrstuhl

Endlich Feierabend! Thiel zog sich die Jacke an. „Bis morgen dann, Nadeshda.“

„Tschüss, Fräulein Krusenstern“, verabschiedete sich auch Boerne, der gekommen war, um ihn abzuholen, von ihr.

„Tschüss, schönen Abend noch.“

„Danke, Ihnen auch.“ Thiel legte seine Hand in Boernes, sie verließen sein Büro und stiegen in den Fahrstuhl.

„War ein ziemlich anstrengender Tag“, erzählte Thiel. „Ich freue mich jetzt echt auf daheim, und ...

Ein Ruckeln. Und gleich noch eins. Der Fahrstuhl blieb stehen, kaum dass er losgefahren war.

„Och nö, oder?“ Durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Sie hatten schon einmal vor knapp einem Jahr in dem doofen Ding festgesteckt.

„Tja, du wolltest ja nicht die Treppen nehmen, Frank.“

„Mann, weil ich müde bin!“

„Bist du ... sehr müde?“ Boernes linker Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben und seine Augen funkelten auf einmal verdächtig. „Letztes Mal hat es ja recht lange gedauert, bis wir wieder befreit wurden ...“

„Worauf ... worauf willst du hinaus, Boerne?“ Er hatte da so eine Ahnung.

„Nun, wir könnten die Zeit hier drinnen ... sinnvoll nutzen.“ Boerne kam näher und legte die Hand auf seine linke Hüfte.

Ein warmer Schauer durchrieselte ihn. „Aber ... was ist, wenn es diesmal schneller geht und wir gleich befreit werden?“

„Auch ein bisschen Risiko kann ganz reizvoll sein, Frank“, raunte Boerne gegen seinen Mund.

Dem hatte er nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen.

 

...

 

Oh, verflucht! Geräusche waren zu hören. Und ehe sie noch irgendwie reagieren konnten, ging auch schon die Tür auf, zwei Männer von der Fahrstuhlfirma und Frau Staatsanwalt standen vor ihnen.

„Wie ich sehe, haben die beiden Herren sich nicht gerade ... gelangweilt“, meinte Frau Klemm trocken.

Ertappt! Er merkte, wie er einen leicht roten Kopf bekam. Ein bisschen peinlich war es ihm schon, dass Frau Klemm sie jetzt bei ihrer Tätigkeit erwischt hatte. Musste ja echt nicht unbedingt jeder wissen, dass sie vor einiger Zeit ihren Spaß am gemeinsamen Comiclesen entdeckt hatten. 

Boerne räusperte sich, löste sich aus seinem Arm, räumte das Clever&Smart-Heft in die mitgebrachte Tasche, dann standen sie beide auf und stiegen rasch aus.

 

„Tschüss, Frau Staatswanwalt.“

„Tschüss, die Herren.“

So, diesmal riskierten sie lieber nichts und nahmen die Treppe. Einmal Steckenbleiben am Tag war genug. Hand in Hand liefen sie die Stufen runter.

Sie schauten sich an, und lächelten beide breit.

Zum Glück war die Tür nicht fünf Minuten früher aufgegangen.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHA. xD


End file.
